conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Great Han Empire
This country is a part of Altverse. (majority), , , |demonym = Han, Luçoner (poetic, antiquated) |government_type = |leader_title1 = Empress |leader_name1 = Li Meiyu |leader_title2 = Prime Minister |leader_name2 = Zhang Shidao |legislature = Imperial Diet |upper_house = Senate |lower_house = People's Assembly |sovereignty_type = Independence |sovereignty_note = from Sierra |established_event1 = Declared |established_date1 = December 8th, 1941 |established_event2 = Recognized |established_date2 = February 2nd, 1944 |established_event3 = Han Civil War |established_date3 = September 2nd, 1946 to July 4th, 1949 |established_event4 = Current constitution |established_date4 = February 2nd, 1999 |area_rank = 71st |area_km2 = 337,900 |percent_water = 0.6 |area_label = Total |population_estimate = 152,503,933 |population_estimate_rank = 8th |population_estimate_year = 2017 |population_census = 151,523,040 |population_census_rank = 8th |population_census_year = 2015 |population_density_km2 = 271.4 |population_density_rank = 23rd |GDP_PPP = $7.326 trillion |GDP_PPP_rank = 3rd |GDP_PPP_year = 2017 |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $48,040 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = |GDP_nominal = $5.405 trillion |GDP_nominal_rank = 3rd |GDP_nominal_year = 2017 |GDP_nominal_per_capita = $35,448 |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |Gini = 33.8 |Gini_change = decrease |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = 2017 |HDI_year = 2017 |HDI = 0.901 |HDI_change = increase |HDI_rank = 15th |currency = Han Qian (钱 or ¢) |currency_code = HNC |time_zone = |utc_offset = +8 |date_format = mm-dd-yyyy |drives_on = right |cctld = |iso3166code = PH |calling_code = |patron_saint = }} Hani, officially the Great Han Empire is a sovereign state located within East Asia. It is a unitary constitutional monarchy, with its capital seated in the city of Manila. The government exercises jurisdiction over eighteen subdivisions (fifteen provinces, two special principalities, and one special territory). As an insular nation, it can be divided into four main island groups: , , , and . All of these islands have a combined total land area of 1,043,330 km2 (407,000 sq mi), and a combined total population of 160 million residents, of which 80% are ethnic Hans. Most of the population is concentrated in the island of Luzon and the Manila urban zone, comprising one-half and one-third of the population respectively. The metatarsal of the is the oldest known human remnant within the islands carbon-dated to 67,000 BCE, predating the (which previously held the position) by 40,000 years. In 4000 BCE, originating from Taiwan, absorbing the earlier arrivals, while other displaced populations moving upland (precursors of the and the ). By at least third century, various port principalities and lowland fiefdoms known as had emerged. Eventually, these formed the basis of the system, a decentralized system of governance in which vassals pledged allegiance to suzerains in-exchange for autonomy in internal affairs. The Lakanate of Tondo is regarded as its direct precursor; and by the fifteenth century, through a period of brute conquest, it exercised jurisdiction and influence over much of Lusong. It secured multiple preferential trading agreements with China under the guise of a tributary relationship, thus receiving a virtual monopoly on the re-distribution of Chinese products, therefore amassing a exceedingly-high level of wealth and forging extensive overseas trading relations. Victories in the Battle of Manila, the First and Second Castillian Wars, and the Manila Bay Incident all reinforced its territorial legitimacy from adversaries jealous of this monopoly, eventually incorporating much of the archipelago under its suzerainty through vassalization. At its height, Tondo had spanned from the island of Taiwan, down to the Java Sea, controlling Borneo, Sulawesi and adjacent islands (which were lost to the Spaniards and the Dutch during the 1660s). The arrival of nearing two million en-masse during the destabilized the country; introducing minor bouts of plague (mainly cholera, diarrhoea, and other intestinal diseases) and polarizing the imperial court. The invasion of in 1662 led to two decades of foreign rule, while the Lakandula was initially kept as a figurehead (retaining their titles but stripped of actual authority), the in 1683 prompted the to install itself and dissolve the Lakandula. The meticulously-planned Maharlika Conspiracy oversaw their dethronement, only to result in a period of socio-political disorder and instability stemming from an absence of a central binding authority. With the aid of the Qing, the Lakandula was eventually reinstated into power, suppressing the Ming royalists and instituting a rigid race-based caste system. Due to the influence of Chinese diplomats (which had introduced Confucianist teachings, and Chinese attire, architecture, and cuisine) and the overwhelming Chinese diaspora (mainly of whom had married with locals), the elite had undergone a process of sinicization. The establishment of a bureaucratic central government (with imperial examination for civil servants), a more laissez-faire economic policy, as well the vast settlement of the frontier, all facilitated interconnectivity and the movement of people - consolidating collective identity. However, feudal and aristocratic institutions still prevailed, and while slavery was abolished, a system of contracted servitude (essentially serfdom) was established. The Three Great Campaigns strengthened the nation's strength: the navy was modernized and dominated the area, basic infrastructure and a network of roads were built, and communal Confucian rites became mandatory, often infused with local Buddhist beliefs. The Compact of Manila established very extensive trading relationships with former rivals Spain and the Netherlands, the influx of bullion underpinning the economy and stimulating internal commercialization. Proto-industrialization occured, as primary exports shifted from unprocessed commodities such as gold, rice wine, beeswax, to manufactures such as intricate jewelleries, porcelain, ships, and gunpowder weapons. Demands for naval artillery and the construction of ironclad ships also fueled a boom in iron production. This Golden Age was cemented by the effective repulsion of the First and Second Qing Expeditions launched by the Qianlong Emperor, though Tondo remained a tributary state - albeit one China increasingly failed to control. However, the First Christian Rebellion launched by rich Spanish-descended landowners and missionary Nathan Goedeke led to a gradual decline in Tondo's power, with Tondo exerting pressure on its minorities into assimilating into mainstream society and culture. Various rebellions (stemming from sectarian conflict in the South) oversaw the establishment of "viceroyalties" (with the cadet branches of the Lakandula ruling over autonomous territory), which provided the basis of today's federal governorate system. Following this, the isolationist Sarado policy was implemented, while tributary ties with China had been severed. However, an increasingly large number of disenfranchised and poor aristocrats - with the aristocratic class as a whole comprising as much as 15% of the population - led to massive political strife. The Li Han Rebellion and the famine caused by it killed over a quarter of the population, with the population dropping from 40 million to 30 million over a span of a decade. Weakened, unequal treaties led to financial exploitation from Western imperialist powers, as well as various territorial concessions. Following a brief period of Sierran-influenced military modernization, the installment of a reactionary government led by Empress Dowager Dakila Dalisai and the state-supported massacre and persecution of Christian converts and foreigners led to the punitive Two Months' War concluding with the Battle of Manila. This led to the partition of Tondo: most of Borneo went to the Dutch, Taiwan went to the Japanese, while the core territory went to Sierra, while small port cities were given to its Anglo-American allies such as Indiana and Brazoria. From annexation by Sierra 1902 until the Han Revolution in 1941, Hani had been ruled under an autonomous government (retaining sovereignty but practicing limited suzerainty), and was effectively rendered a constituent state within the Kingdom of Sierra. Despite enduring financial exploitation, various repressive policies, and the imposition of the Sierran casta system (from which many aristocrats were exempted from, and were granted honorary "White" status), the economy rapidly industrialized while campaigns such as the establishment of universal primary education and public healthcare initiatives helped heightened standards of living. Pan-Han sentiment gained widespread popularity during the Roaring Twenties (the height of the Sierran Cultural Revolution) - eased by the brief abolishment of literary inquisition and improved literacy. During the Pacific War, Hani experienced a three-long period of occupation by Japan, though guerrilla forces undermining Japanese control over the islands. The Manila Conference oversaw the recognition of Han independence in 1944, with Sierra relinquishing all claims to the islands with the exception of Palawan and Cuyo (which was retained as a crown dependency until its retrocession in 1996). The Han Revolution and the subsequent Han Civil War led to rise of the Han Nationalist Party, which reestablished its control over Dutch Borneo and initially pursued an isolationist policy during the 1950s, forming amiable relations with the Soviets and the Chinese. The Kapshin Revolution of 1965, led by Premier Dalisai Saguisa, and the subsequesent Hani-Sierra Basic Treaty reestablished cordial relations between Hani and the West, as well as Sierra relinquishing all previous territorial claims over Hani with the exception of Palawan and Cuyo. Through the introduction of various economic reforms such as the abolition of collectivization and the state-fostered industrialization efforts, as well as a strong work ethic and a large labour pool (which both served as catalysts for economic growth), the Miracle on the Hashi River led to rapid economic development exceeding almost all other countries with the exception of the other Four Asian Tigers. Succession issues following the assassination of the Premier led to political strife, a period of gradualist reforms, culminating into a transition into a multi-party liberal democracy and the establishment of the current constitution following the Asian Financial Crisis. A developed country, Hani currently leads Asia in (HDI). Benefiting from high educational attainment (with virtually all adults aged 25-49 receiving post-secondary education, either through university or vocational education) and a strong work ethic, it exhibits the third-largest economy by ( ). A highly advanced information society, it has the world's , also ranking second in , , and . It is an influential member of numerous key organisations (including the League of Nations and the Conference of American States, and recognised as major and an , and regarded by some analysts, as a . However, problems including regional income disparities, alleged discrimination and marginalization against ethnic minorities, as well as sectarian conflict, remain. History Classical era Tondo was founded in the ninth century as a port principality headed by a Lakan or a Rajah, a title equivalent to that of a King. It practiced advanced metallurgy (acquiring knowledge of gunpowder and artillery) and intensive wet-rice cultivation (with rice being the staple crop), and frequently traded pottery and agricultural products. Tondoese clay vessels were not only renowned for decorative purposes, but functioned as tea canisters greatly enhancing the fermentation process, making it highly-valuable for foreign merchants. In addition, there was a noted abundance in fowl, rice wine, and beeswax, alongside gold, which was used as the commercial currency (as ingots or bracelets) alongside barter trade. While the lingua franca was Tagalog, Old Malay was the language of the elite, with the former being transcribed with the Baybayin script, and the latter in the Kawi script. Between 1320 and 1322, under the instructions of Rajah Alon, Tondo conquered Kumintang and Kabikolan. In 1365, Tondo ousted Majapahit in the Battle of Maynila, and instead pursued relations with the Ming in 1371, being granted a monopoly on the distribution of Chinese products under the guise of a tributary relationship. In 1450, under the rule of Dayang Kalangitan, established a personal union between Tondo and the Kingdom of Namayan, through intermarrying its sovereign, Rajah Lontok. She also expanded her dominion northward. In order to secure its special relationship with the Ming, Tondo allied with the Kingdom of Brunei to initiate a crackdown on wokou activity, which threatened its commercial shipping activities. Early Imperial era Territorial expansion In 1500, Brunei led by attempted conquer Tondo, seeking to inherit its trade monopoly and to incorporate it via personal union. While it was not successful, it caused Dayang Kalangitan to relinquish her control over the throne, instead instituting Prince Salilah as the new Lakan. Under his tenure, Tondo implemented a total ban on Muslim proselytization and tried to convert datu under his influence into Mahayana Buddhism. In addition, he fortified Tondo with a 10 mile-long stone wall, encasing the entirety of the city (which had an estimated total area of 8 sq. mi). He also paid over 2,000 mercenaries to defend the city full-time, in case of a Bruneian surprise attack. In 1515 to 1520, heeding to the advise of visiting Chinese emissaries and intrigued by Chinese systems of rule, the Lakan established the Empire of Luzon and proclaimed himself to be the "Lakan of Luzon". He incorporated the neighboring principalities of Namayan and Maynila (the latter of which had been already ruled by Tondo through a personal union), while subjugating all Tondo's tributaries and vassals under the suzerainty of the Lakan albeit wielding substantial autonomy. Utilizing the extra acquired land, he sponsored mass-migration and urbanization of Tondo, cutting down the surrounding forests in order to pave way for arable land. However, this arrangement is simply the continuation of the previous system in all but name. Several administrative reforms - intended to centralize power - were undertaken: laws were codified, a central royal court was established as the main legislative body (consisting of appointed officials), while the system was established. National census was conducted every five years, and while tribute ended, tax reforms still guaranteed a secure source of income for the central government. Lakan Salilah placed heavy emphasis on military expansion. The small and relatively insignificant Maharlika class was abolished, replaced with a system of levy conscription; under which men would be drafted and do military service in-exchange for the payment of debts. This raised the total military of Tondo to about 20,000 levies. In addition, two dozen Chinese-style warships were given from China, and over two hundred naval vessels - mainly of the karakao and balangay-classes - were constructed to form the backbone of the Tondoese Royal Fleet. All of these ships were equipped with basic naval artillery such as the lantaka, while melee weapons were discouraged, with gunpowder weapons such as imported rifles and locally-produced arquebuses sparingly used. Tondo utilized its growing naval capabilities to oust Bruneian influence as well as intimidate its regional rivals. The Southern Expeditions (1530 - 1538) led to the collapse of the Rajahnates of Madja-as and Cebu and their annexations, with their two capitals (the principalities of Kota Madja-as and Sugbu respectively) being raided and sacked. However, the Southern Revolt of 1545 forced the promulgation of the "Viceroyalty" system, under which large and prestigious barangays situated in fringe regions were granted special status and the right to collect tax from barangay within their designated zones, though restricting their militaries to a skeleton force; thereby allowing Tondo to effectively rule these areas by proxy. In 1548, a surprise attack on Bruneian holdings within the archipelago was orchestrated, with both occupied Ma-i and Butuan being liberated, and their elite (mainly of whom had converted to Islam) were forcibly reconverted back to Buddhist faith. With a foothold on Mindanao and dominating most of the archipelago under relatively centralized rule, Tondo was now able obstruct Bruneian imperialist ambitions and Moro colonization efforts. Spanish contact While Spanish conquistadors arrived in the islands considerably earlier, first 1521 under and multiple other expeditions known to the Tondoese government occurring subsequently, proper bilateral relations had not be established in 1565, upon the arrival of and the establishment of a permanent colonial capital in modern-day Dabao, naming it Davao (the Hispanicized pronounciation). Both shared common interests; both seeking to contain Brunei and establishing a mutually-beneficial trading relationship in which Spain could acquire Chinese goods while Tondo could acquire bullion to use as its currency, rather than gold ingots and bracelets, which were more expensive to mine and required to be produced en-masse to fuel the increasing commerce sector. In response to this cordial relationship, Brunei strengthened its colonization efforts, sending settlers to colonize what was otherwise a sparsely-populated heathen territory. In 1568, the occurred, with Spain and Tondo both attacking and occupying Moro settlements and territories. After Brunei's loss, Sulu was annexed by Tondo and designated a military-administered territory, while Borneo was into Spain and subjected into encomienda. However, missionary efforts to convert Tondo under Catholicism disturbed the aristocracy, with successive efforts to restrain and later fully expel them (with an institutionalized ban on Catholicism) quickly turning once cordial relations, sour. Bitter relations with the Spanish and other foreign players (mainly pirates including ), forced Tondo to assert its territorial legitimacy and exercise its naval prowess. In 1588, following the Red Sea Incident of 1574 initiated by Limahong, the Second Castilian War occurred, which ended in a failure and the ratification of the Treaty of Jolo. A compromise was eventually mutually-agreed upon; the port of Dabao, which was already intensively-developed and had a large Catholic population, was kept as a leased port, administered by the Spaniards but still subjected under the laws of Tondo. Meanwhile, Catholic missionary activity was restricted to a quota of only a thousand licensed missionaries operating at any given time. This did little to affect the and the , though the Spanish reoriented their focus on Taiwan. Between 1592 and 1597, Tondo aided Ming and Korean forces in the , and was permitted to attack Japanese colonies in Kalayan and initiate a crackdown on wokou pirates controlling Kaboloan, both of which were incorporated into Tondo; the first as multiple subordinate barangay, and the latter as directly-controlled territory). During this period, several Japanese practices such as (which was practiced by the elite as a status of class) and the emerge of a tea culture managed to be adopted into Tondoese culture, via the influence of its Pangasinese and Japanese practitioners. In addition, several "turtle-ships" were covertly-taken from Korea, and were reverse-manufactured and added into the navy. Orientalization Arrival of Ming royalists The severance of bilateral relations in accordance to a non-interventionist and non-affiliatory foreign policy pursued during the (to avoid provoking the Manchu), coinciding with the sudden withdrawal of the Spanish silver supply, led to government bankruptcy and socio-political instability. This was exacerbated by the arrival of en-masse from 1644 to 1659; with poor hygiene and sanitation, coupled with increasingly dense living conditions, leading to outbreaks of disease (mainly of intestinal-nature, such as diarrhoea, but also smallpox), which devastated inland and highland populations which lacked biological immunity and tolerance. This lead to rising and , as they were accused of deliberately poisoning the water supply and were widely resented due to the wide income disparity between the two groups. By the 1660, census records (which were calculated via examination of tax revenue), placed the total population at an estimated ten million, with the Chinese population reaching critical mass; almost half of urbanites and a quarter of rural residents being Chinese in-origin. This prompted the establishment of the Chinese Resettlement Administration, however, assimilation became unfeasible, and many established enclaves detached from mainstream society. The invasion of Tondo by in 1662 resulted in the vassalization of Lakan Banao and his relatives, its subjugation as a tributary state (sending tributary missions thrice yearly). While the royalty and aristocrats retained their respective titles and practiced royal prerogative, true authority rested within a small selected group of Chinese nobility. The in 1683, forced the relocation of the (which ruled over the ), and the dissolution of the Lakandula. However, its unpopularity led to various riots and insurrections, culminating in the Maharlika Revolt in 1685. Following the dethronement of the House of Zheng (which was sent into-exile in Batanes), succession issues and the absence of a centralized authority led to severe political strife. Qing occupation Middle Imperial era Establishment Prince Lakandula Haponan reinstated local rule, adopting the title of "Emperor" and adopting the regnal name Diyi. The Kedatuan-style government was dismantled, though the aristocracy was retained. Slavery was abolished in-favor of contracted servitude, with slaves emancipated into tenant farmers, renting and residing within the estates and properties of landlords in-exchange for labour. To hep monitor the movement of his subjects, the Diyi Emperor introduced a household registry system, replacing the previous system of quinquennial census, as well as a tagging system. In response to piracy from wokou and Southern Muslim rebels, he led a punitive expedition to assert control over the south, as well as to establish a suitable environment for future settlement to alleviate the strain placed by the North's surplus population. The several penal colonies founded there constituted the first wave of settlers. In order to legitmize rule, the Diyi Emperor enforced orthodox Confucianism and adopted the . He cracked down on any Ming pretenders residing within Hani, styling himself to be the legitimate successor of the Ming (instead of the Manchu Qing) and using both his era name and Ming era names simultaneously. Partially driven by the paranoia of Qing invasion or Spanish intrusion, he pioneered a militaristic policy. standing army was established, which numbered at roughly twenty thousand (with each provincial garrison hosting roughly a thousand troops). A law was implemented requiring the eldest son of each household to participate in compulsory military service for two years, then being registered as a reservist for the next five years. The Imperial Guard, which was based in Tondo and other cities which hosted an imperial palace, numbered at five thousand permanent guards. Heavy emphasis however, was placed on the development of a strong navy. and the models were phased out, and three ships of the -class were constructed for military use. Chinese junks formed the bulk of the reformed Han navy, and were constructed rapidly. From 1710 to 1714, a total of 500 such naval vessels were constructed, at a rate of roughly ten ships per month. Apogee The reign of the Zhenmu Empress, born Lakandula Mayumi, lasting from 1724 to 1796, oversaw the consolidation of the dynasty's territorial integrity and power. Upon her ascension to the throne following the death of her father, she officially established the Southern Han dynasty. Under her tenure, the aristocratic prerogative associated with the maginoo class (nobility) was rendered obsolete and was officially abolished, while absolutist measures were institutionalized and enforced in-order to curb the influence of the imperial court upon the decisions and edicts issued by the Emperor. An investigation against tax evasion and undocumented land properties also commenced; with violators stripped of any titles and sent into penal camps. After her reforms, while government corruption still remained rife, the Emperor was granted unprecedented power. In order to affirm her legitimacy conjunction to her claim over the Mandate, she ordered a crackdown on unorthodox Confucianist sects and announced the (which outlined the beliefs of Confucianist orthodoxy), which were based off the of the Ming dynasty. The attitude towards women, remained fairly lax, and while females were still expected to follow their husbands and fathers, their sons would have to bow down to her upon widowhood. However, the traditions of , , and jointly-led households were scrutinized, with household registration reflecting changes in official ideology. The Ten Great Campaigns, which were intended to make Tondo catch-up to living conditions in China proper, was also launched. There was emphasis on the Three Principles; the promotion of infrastructural development, the promotion of commercialization and economic development, and the promotion of literacy and scholarship. With a select group of scholar-officials, she made the alphabetic script, which was intended to be an auxiliary script (ruby script) to , and was often used as a vernacular form of writing. The Zhenmu Dictionary, which highlighted characters used in Standard Han Hokkien and their pronunciations, was also written, featuring over fifty thousand characters (with a simplified version of only eight thousand characters). While she maintained the traditional policy of discouraging the usage of Tagalog, she codified its grammatical and phonological rules, which later laid the fundamental basis for the later Han language. A vast amount of moveable types were also constructed, with increasing literacy and the lifting of literary inquisition leading to a renaissance in prose fiction. Asides from promoting scholarly activities, she also launched reforms leading to economic prosperity. The promulgation of proper agricultural techniques and methods, as well as the adoption of crop rotation, proper irrigation systems, and led to a substantial rise in agricultural productivity and a secure food supply. An edict requiring the replacement of thatched roofing with clay tiles, and the recomposition of wooden houses with clay bricks, was also issued; while canals and road networks were intensively-developed to facilitate transportation and domestic commerce. However, a lack of a stable commercial medium was still apparent, with barter trade and the usage of gold ingots or bracelets being used interchangeably. In 1748, the Compact of Zhenjing was launched, with interested European parties being granted a small territorial non-military lease in the Zhenjing Bay Area. This provided a second more larger market for its manufactured goods, with relatively low tariffs and free trade (as the it was not subject to an isolationist policy as the Qing had) enticing Europeans to trade with the it rather than the Qing. This proved to be a huge source of revenue, with the influx of silver bullion stimulating the further development of internal commerce and underpinned a previously baseless economy. The high demand for silver bullion deterred hyperinflation, and kept its value relatively stable. In 1752, the Zhenmu Emperor standardized as the common currency (with each tael weighing roughly 1.33 ounces), minting hundreds-upon-thousands of silver coinage annually to keep up with the demand. This coincided with the rapid development of textiles, porcelain, and other manufactures, as Chinese merchants and craftsmen pass on their production techniques to local businesses. While (due to administrative strain on an increasing population) the imperial court maintained a laissez-faire economic system, it did had substantial influence (via puppet monopolies) over several key industries; steel-making and metallurgy, the production of rifles and other gunpowder weapons, and shipbuilding, as well as the salt industry. Ballooning trade The imposition of a centralized system of administration, as well as various means to check the population (such as a national tag/identification system, the conduction of censuses every five years), as well as liberalized property and inheritance laws, lifting of tax burdens, and the abolishment of slavery (in-favour of contracted servitude) allowed the development of a labour-intensive commercialized economy. This was aided by a rise of demand for consumer goods, not only domestically, but from trading partners as per the Compact of Zhenjing. In fact, external trade grew at an annual rate of 5% during the 1700s, with the GDP per capita (PPP), adjusted for inflation, doubling from $1,100 to $2,000–placing it on-par with some of the economies of Western Europe and asserting itself as the most developed economy in the Orient. Due to the one-sided nature of this trade, European trading partners often developed a large trading deficit, whilst Hani ammased a huge supply of silver bullion, with the enlarged money supply further facilitating domestic commercial development. Exports was not limited to commodities such as gold, copper, and iron (all found in large quantities), natural resources such as abaca, tobacco, honey, and spices. However, it also encompassed jewellery (made out of aforementioned precious metals), textiles, cotton, silk, handicrafts. Asides from silver, the Han dynasty also initially imported vast quantities , European-made rifles and arms (which were superior and more sophisticated than local ones), and exotics. Friar Revolt Decline and financial exploitation Late Imperial era Unequal treaties Political strife National revival Self-reliance movement War of the Triple Alliance Sierran suzerainty Allied-occupation Limited sovereignty During the , Sierra had utilized bases in Hani to seize and occupy German colonial holdings in the Pacific, and therefor increasing control over the Pacific. As part of the , the were transferred from Germany to Sierra, administered as a part of Sierran East Indies. The Sierran colonial administration began to shift from free market plantation economy, to a centrally-planned industrial economy (establishing institutional basis of the current economic system). This change marked a period of intense due to postponed spending, and the previous munitions and armaments facilities being retooled to the mass-production of consumer goods, which instilled a culture of among those who can afford such luxuries. There was also a boom in infrastructural development, with electricity and various telecommunication systems (such as the telegraph, telephone) being implemented en-masse. The following period, known as the , saw the cementation of the Sierran Cultural Revolution (which turned Sierra from a monolithic to a fusionist culture), which has reached as many educated Hans emigrated to Sierra. However, this cultural exchange was mutual, with Sierrans introducing and popularizing the ideals of and through mass media. and became very popular, facilitated by the erosion of traditional Confucianist beliefs. Due to the notion of human sexuality being liberalized, more revealing Western-style clothing was adopted by the elite and the middle-class, with the being especially-popular. Cosmetics, which were previously discouraged due to their association with prostitution, became socially-acceptable. Many of the rich indulged in luxuries, such as alcohol and spa treatments. The official use of Han (instead of the ) was legalized, as the usage of Sierran Hanzi to transcribe Sierran English became prevalent. However, Sierran English still remained the , whilst the usage of was heavily discouraged. Despite this, due to the increase in literacy and the relaxation of laws (most notably the repeal of ), the printing industry flourished, with the genre of prose fiction particularly receiving much popularity. was made compulsory, and an edict requiring all adults to be literate was implemented, raising the literacy rate from just 28.33% (in 1920) to 76.25% (five years later, in 1925), with near-universal literacy (>95%) being achieved in 1933. From 1927, up until 1935, while the Sierran East Indies continued to maintain its status as a , for the first time ever, all Hans were granted and Sierran citizenship (with the previous quota on immigration, which was already largely unenforced, being fully-repealed). Hans were allowed to vote among a specific pool of preliminary candidates (determined by the federal government) to serve their colonial government coinciding with the Sierran elections, however, they were additionally granted the ability to vote for Sierran politicians (but not directly-participating in them unless they are Sierran residents). The Peace Preservation Law was also unanimously approved by the Sierran legislature, and was enacted specifically to target political groups that were counted as radical or detrimental to national security; it not only prescribed overtly harsh penalties on dissidents, but also justified the usage of brutality on them. Great Depression Guerrilla movements World War II Cold War Han Civil War Isolationist policies Following the Han Civil War, the government of Hani was virtually bankrupt, with its Western allies under scrutiny for being unable to bail the government and avert economic fallout. This was worsened by the concurrent Korean War (in which Hani reluctantly participated in), which forced the relocation of the few foreign funds originally allocated to economic recovery to the production of armaments and weaponry for the war effort. The controversy sparked by this and related issues (such as the activation of national conscription) led to the formation of an Ameroskeptic and rather hostile intellectual climate, with the Jin administration being heavily criticized and alienated as overtly pro-West. The death of Head Chairman Jin Li in 1953 (at the age of 73), prompted the establishment of a short-lived provisional council comprised of fourteen politicians. However it was overthrown and abolished by former First Deputy Miao Yang just sixty-days following its creation. His first year oversaw the establishment of martial law and the suspension of habeas corpus, enabling him to jail and executive political opponents, including several of his colleagues. Initially, Hani sought to limit foreign influence by reimplementing a policy of strict non-intervenionism and semi-isolationism, joining the Non-Aligned Movement. It drafted an economic policy of autarkey-oriented import substitution-led industrialization, adopting a more interventionist approach. To strengthen its independence and legitimacy, it militarized and normalized relations with several communist nations; most notably the Soviet Union and the People's Republic of China, being among the first of the non-communist nations to recognize the latter's independence and validity. However, it still maintained bilaterial relations with Hainan and recognized it as a separate entity. As population growth began to outstrip growth in agricultural productivity (which was stagnant), Hani became a net importer of grains, and established various trading agreements with both China and the Soviet Union establishing tax exemptions on the trade of agricultural products. Despite the rather lax stance against the communists on the international scene, Hani continued to enact various anti-leftist legislation and persecute those with such beliefs, with classical liberals and other associated political groups included. In the response to Han emigration, emigration and immigration laws were tightened, barring anyone (save for a few exceptions) from entering the country nor flee it. Heavy Industrial Drive Rapprochement with the West The Kafushin Revolution (otherwise known as the Yang Wood Dragon Revolution), led by Head General Tchiang Shiokueng abolished the increasingly plutocratic administration. Convinced that the poor socio-economic conditions resulting from inadequate and underfunded reconstruction programs would cause the country to lapse into communism, Zhang Shuying dissolved the powerless National Assembly and the position of President; instead re-instating the then-exiled House of Li and its monarch as the head of state. Hani under the new military junta declared anti-communism would lay the basis of the new foreign policy, severing ties with the Soviet Bloc and China, joining the Conference of American States (CAS) and ( ) as a special observer state, while joining the Trans-Pacific Allied Community (TPAC) as a full-fledged member state. Hani tried to reestablish and normalize bilateral relations with Sierra, ratifying the Treaty on Basic Relations in-exchange for reparations for atrocities and damage inflicted during the colonial era (including forced labour and the seizure of property without consent); a sum of approximately $2.4 billion (in 1964 dollars), or approximately $18.58 billion in modern monetary value. Asides from financial compensation, Sierra promise to grant free college tuition to scholars for the next six years. Economic development The administration constructed a market economy based upon the practices of . Hani utilized the abundance of cheap yet abundant labour as the catalyst for economic development; which were laid out through various economic plans prioritizing the development of . In addition, it was rich in human capital, already holding a relatively high educational attainment, especially for the region and compared to countries espousing a similar level of socio-economic development. Hani for example, displayed and a majority literate population. Financial capital was considered also a pre-requisite for such rapid and ambitious development, so the regime graciously allowed direct-foreign investment and eagerly accepted the influx of financial aid. Furthermore, a select group of businesses engaged primarily in heavy industries were selected by the government. These businesses were granted low-interest loans and numerous tax benefits from the banking sector (monopolized and nationalized by the state-owned Han Central Bank), and under government supervision and guidance grew into large international business conglomerates known as Qianzu, which were mainly family-owned and privatized. As a result, the Second Economic Plan yielded favourable results, consistently breaching goals in spite of allegations of deliberate inflation of the results. The industrial sector rose rapidly, aided by the massive demand for labour-intensive manufactured goods in Western and Japanese markets. Workers began to congregate in urban areas (particularly the emerging Zhenjing megacity) where the majority of industrial facilities and employment opportunities were situated in, causing a massive within rural communities. In order to facilitiate the modernization campaign, the work ethic was instilled, with many workers serving long working hours as a result. To maximize labour participation, women were encouraged to work as well, which coincided with the two-child policy and the breakdown of traditional family roles. These and other efforts promoting the full usage of idle resources maximized gross economic output. Political turmoil However, despite rapid economic development and stringent attempts to restrict and censor leftist material, pro-socialist movements began growing in popularity by the early seventies, becoming a minuscule but vocal minority. This was in response to growing social and regional wealth disparities, as the agrarian southern provinces often lagged in development and failed to achieve comparable gains made by the northern provinces. The Han government's legitimacy was also challenged by its deep involvement in the ; as it viewed this as an opportunity to prove loyalty to Sierrans skeptic of Han cooperation, and to justify an increasingly foreign policy, many also viewed it unnecessary to intervene in Indochinese affairs especially when Hani itself has just finished reeling itself from its own civil war. In response to mounting public scrutiny, the majority of active Han forces serving in Vietnam withdrew in 1973, a move mirroring the policy of pioneered by Anglo–America. In face of the newly-pursued , Hani was encouraged to soften its image to China, eventually re-normalizing bilateral relations, and establishing a consulate (then a full-fledged embassy) situated in Fuzhou. As part of the agreement, Hani supported their ascension to the League of Nations as a of the (a position previously held by Hainan). In 1972, the Nationalist Partisan Convention occurred, which sought to strip laws regarding term length (at the time, it was set at a maximum of one decade-long term), and grant the Prime Minister unchecked power, with bills and amendments being reviewed and passed at whim by the Cabinet; rendering the Imperial Diet irrelevant and powerless. This proved at odds at the oppositional faction, with the Li Han Mutiny prompting the government to suspend the constitution and habeas corpus, and the implementation of martial law, to enable him to effectively purge the legislature of opposition. Politicians found to be against the regime are often detained, eventually sentenced to exile with their extended families (often to Sierra). In extreme cases, they were assassinated by hired hitmen or fanatic supporters of the regime. Public surveillance, and other efforts to monitor the movement of people, such as compulsory identification tags, were also implemented. As Hani supported Palestinian self-determination, and supported a compromise between Palestine and Israel, as well as not participating in the War, the ( ) decided not to blockade Hani. However, the revealed the flaws of such an export-oriented economic model, as the Han economy began to falter after contracting from its Western markets (which suffered coinciding recession and inflation, later called ). Despite this, growth persisted and accelerated under tolitarian rule. In order to maintain such stellar growth, more interest-free loans and credit were handed out; which resulted in the rise in bad debt and non-performing loans, which were often covertly bailed out by the government. Gradualist reforms Modern era Kamanchigi Revolution Manila Decade Reemerging nationalism Geography Climate Government and politics Overview and elections Hani is a , while the monarch is the designated , real power rests resides in the Premier, the ; leading not only the Cabinet and the rest of the executive branch, but the Nationalist Party as the Head Chairman. Elections occur every six years, with universal suffrage granted to all individuals past the age of majority. While the standard term length is six years, there is no term limit, and politicians barring the Premier are applicable for term renewal. The legislative body is the Imperial Diet, consisting of two chambers: the upper House of Peers (with seventy seats, five seats allocated per province) and the lower House of Representatives (with three-hundred seats). The judicial is headed by the Supreme Court. While it is the highest court in the country, it only has appellate jurisdiction over appeals cases relating to general and criminal law. The Constitutional Court has original jurisdiction surrounding any cases that involve constitutionality, having also additional powers on deciding cases regarding administrative legislation. Han Nationalist Party Monarchy The royal house of Hani is the House of Lakandula, with membership passed through both and lines. Via the terms of the constitution, the monarch is limited to a figurehead, though is granted associated with the ; including the symbolic right to declare war, participate in the negotiation and ratification of treaties, issue passports, the act of assent, issuance of edicts, and to create or dissolve government offices (under the discretion of the legislative and executive branches). Administrative divisions Han Crown Armed Forces The armed forces of Hani are divided into five distinct branches based on Sierran military organization: the Imperial Army, the Imperial Navy, the Imperial Air Force, the Imperial Marines, and the Imperial Coast Guard, which are all collectively known as the Han Crown Armed Forces (HCAF). While the Premier (also designated the Head Chairman of the Nationalist Party) wields the ceremonial title of Supreme Field Marshal, true authority is vested within the Head General (who functions as the ) and the Council of Officers (comprised of high-ranking military officials) and the Department of Defence and Public Security. As of 2015, the Department of Defence and Public Security has reported that there were approximately 1,600,000 Hans actively serving the military, with an additional 1,200,000 working as civilian employees for the military and associated government bodies. While military service is normally voluntary manner, conscription occurs during times of war. During times of war, all able-bodied men between the ages of 20 and 30 are automatically drafted and added into the waiting list, where they will receive three months worth of training before being deployed into battle. Individuals with health complications, disabilities, and obligations or other factors preventing a citizen from fulfilling their military duty are dropped out from the list (and can receive blacklisting from future drafts. Those who have moral objections may receive other options, such as being a medical personnel or engineer. Hani is thought to wield one of the most powerful militaries, having one of the most advanced aerospace industry and wielding a blue-water navy. Military spending is heavily technology-oriented, with a total budget of $158.34 billion as of 2017. Though Hani is a global leader in the shipbuilding and aerospace industries, though military spending has also been centered on manufacturing various armaments including missiles and guns (with domestic suppliers producing ninety-five percent of the armaments used by the Han military). While Hani is nuclear-capable, it is under the Sierran Nuclear Umbrella (due to its membership in the Trans-Pacific Allied Community, as well as special observer status within the Conference of American States) and its ratification of the . Hani as potential superpower Foreign relations It is the founding member of the League of Nations and is its most influential Southeast Asian member, even applying for . Hani is also active in other organisations, representing the interests of the Han people. It has membership in, but not limited to, the , the , the , the Trans-Pacific Allied Community, the , and holds observer status within the Conference of American States. Most embassies and diplomatic missions are in Zhenjing and the areas surrounding it, though consulates are dispersed among Hani's major cities. Hani also has military and defense pacts with nations, mostly with members of the Trans-Pacific Allied Community, though it, until the turn of the twenty-first century, has been largely in global military affairs. Even now, instead of participating directly in conflicts as a different side, it just sends aids that act under the wing of a separate polity. Economy ; Hani's capital and most populous city.]]Hani is designated as a highly , graduating from its status as a in the eighties. It has a strong , though it is prone to damage due to a recent strain in West–Han relations and regional instability. According to estimates from the , Hani's economy at stood at roughly $7.246 trillion whilst its economy at stood at $5.278 trillion. This would make it ranked third and fourth globally according to which method is chosen. It is the largest economy within Southeast Asia, and the second-largest in Asia. A major economic power, it is a member of many economic organisations, including , , the ( ), ( ), and the the ( ). Hani's economy is driven by the production and exportation of high-tech precision goods such as , , , , and , and is the world's second-largest exporter after China. Despite its wide-scale economic involvement in other regions, it is a well-known practicer of , placing high tariffs and has trading quotas on foreign imports to limit competition with domestically produced goods. It also practices some unfair trading practices, including to keep exports cheap. However, this does not stop it from being the fifth-largest importer as its economy relies on lots of , raw materials such as , , and to meet local food demands. Its main trading partners include members of the Conference of American States (mainly Sierra, and the United Commonwealth), , and the . The Han is considered to follow the . It is a economy, with certain central sectors being fully and publicly-owned. The secondary sector is dominated by privately-owned large-scale business conglomerates known as Qianzu, which are similar to the of Korea and the of Japan. Meanwhile, the tertiary sector is dominated by privately small to medium-sized corporations. The nationalized Han Central Bank is the sole legal bank, lowering or raising the national to control and . Trade Infrastructure Labour .]]Workers' rights are both enshrined and entrenched in the Han Constitution, and as a result, Han labourers enjoy one of the highest-working standards and wages within the region. The Han is set at $7.5 every hour, or $15,000 annually, and with the exception of , receive benefits that include and subsidised for their children. are traditionally long; an excess of more than 2,000 hours annually (or eight hours per work day), with the being from Monday to Friday (with many working in Saturday as overtime). This long working period is a result of the government's attempt to facilitate economic expansion–in light of increased and a decline in the –through heightened , higher employment, and the of non-skilled labour. However, in response to several key problems brought by this long working period, the current administration has established a campaign that aims to lower working hours to 1,200 (a decrease by a third) hours a day within a 10-year transitionary period. Many problems stem from the long working hours, including reported incidences of in which workers were pushed to suicide or heart attacks/strokes brought by stress, an issue also prevalent in nearby Korea, , and South Vietnam. It is also largely responsible for the country's fairly low (but rapidly rising) fertility rate, prompting the government to introduce efforts to facilitate child rearing by subsidizing child care services. Currency The Han Qian ( : 錢 or ¢; : HNC) is the of Hani. It is divided into zen by a ratio of 1/100, and further divided into mun by a ratio of 1/1,000. The qian is largely issued in the form of banknotes, with coins becoming increasingly obsolete due to their low value coupled with rising consumer prices. A result of Hani's miraculous economic expansion, the qian has emerged as the world's third-most traded currency in the foreign exchange market after the ($) and the (€). A low and value has led to its candidacy as a potential global and is currently going further in case either dollar or the euro crashes. Demographics Population (pictured above)]] In 2012, the Han National Census Bureau has officially-counted a total of 149,075,917 residents, rising marginally to an estimated 151,121,525 residents in 2017; both the figures include and . The population is highly centralized on the island of Liusong, which is home to above a hundred million people, with three-quarters (about 78 million) residing within the . The largest ethnicity are the Hans which comprise roughly six-sevenths of the total population. In addition, there are over three million (comprising almost three percent of the total population); the largest enclaves are found in the territories of Palawan, Buhuru, and Little Netherlands, with the rest evenly-dispersed among major cities. However, this is attributed to historical Sierran rather than recent immigration, as restrictive emigration policies have stalled repatriation attempts. Many eventually and became recognized as permanent residents; albeit reduced to the legal status of . Due to the recent laxity and liberalization of immigration laws, there has been an influx of a second wave of migrants, most of which are either or from mainland Asia. and are determined through the policy of (right of blood); under Han law, any person with at least one of Han ancestry, regardless of place of birth and nationality can apply for citizenship. Introduced in the eighties, is typically reserved for foreign-born Hans that have resided within the country for a period of two years or more. Vital statistics In 1500, the archipelago had an estimated population of 8,000,000, half of Japan's (15,400,000) and comparable to that of Germany (10,500,000). Contemporary Hani has approximately almost twenty percent more people than Japan and twice that of Germany; with around 150 million people (almost a nineteen-fold increase) it is ranked globally, ahead of but behind . Hani has chronic issue regarding ; during much of the nineteenth century, it hovered between three to four births per woman. Even during the of the fifties, the fertility rate average was lower than the global average of five at the time. However, even this was higher than the , which, coupled with low death rates, yielded high population growth during the nineteenth and early twentieeth centuries. During the early sixties, the population growth rate was very favourable, at over two per cent per annum. However, as occurred, the situation reversed. During the fifties, the fertility rate was 5.15 births per woman, in 2010, it reached a mere 0.90 births per woman–the lowest recorded of any major country. Fortunately policies has raised the to 1.68 births per woman by 2017; lower than the French but higher than either the Japanese or the Germans. The current growth rate is roughly 0.7 percent per annum, but is predicted to start to stabilize by the mid-2030s. The low birth rate and a high life expectancy (an average of 82.5 years in 2016) has also contributed to rapid , with the average age of a Han being forty years. About a tenth of Hans are elderly (being older than 65 years), but the proportion could rise to near 40 per cent by 2050. Hani has a high rate of (people 100 years old or older), with 47 centenarians per 100,000 people. Language The Han language is the and the of Hani. Virtually all Hans have the ability to speak the said language (or its derivative varieties) and to write in the Hanji script with a high degree of fluency. Another twenty percent speak another . The official global regulatory body of the Han language is the , which governs the proper usage of the Han language. is the second most prominent language as words of English origin are often incorporated into signs and media. While it is mandatory in secondary and postsecondary education, and most Hans have attained basic skills in English, its public usage is rather minimal. Other languages spoken within Hani are , , , , but these are largely restricted to ethnic groups of their origin. Religious affiliation , in-favour of Christianity]]According to its constitution, Hani is a with no officially-recognized ; instead it actively supports the and guarantees the of . The state legislature, the Imperial Diet, is prohibited to pass any legislations regulating or promoting religious practices. are the majority, comprising almost three-fourths (approximately seventy percent) of the population; it is a and pivots around a set of philosophical and ethical teachings developed by the philosopher . It is and , and its beliefs are based upon the notion that humans are fundamentally benevolent; perfectible through both personal and communal endeavour. is the second-largest faith, comprising seventeen percent of the population or constituting about twenty-five million adherents. While the three major branches–the , , and sects–each have a notable presence, the latter is the most predominant. that have notable followings include and . is the third-largest religion, comprising about eight percent of the total population or constituting about twelve million adherents. is the largest Christian denomination, succeded by the and . is not mainstream, with the , , and the being the three largest Protestant churches. Church attendance rates are relatively high; with about two-thirds of registered Christians attending church on a weekly-basis, and virtually all attending on at least a monthly-basis. is a plurality within the south, comprising about three percent of the total population, translating to about roughly four million adherents. Most Muslims are followers of the branch of the sect. The remaining two percent (or three million) have described themselves as either; , , , and/or . Family structure and law According to the government census, the majority of Hans are either married or (8%)). Two percent were , 6% are , and the remaining 7% are currently not engaged in any sort of long-term relationship. Family structure revolves around the deeply-rooted concept of a , and is treated as the second-most important societal unit after the collective community. Hani is traditionally a society, and households are jointly-led by a and . In the past, clans lived within the same proximity of each other, and the residents of each house represented up to four generations. However, has led to the growing irrelevance of clan relations, and the incidence of smaller families. While same-sex relationships have been documented since medieval times, and is not shunned upon, marriage is still traditionally regarded as a union between a man and a woman, though the notion has been recently challenged by same-sex couples. However, are recognized. Marriages revolving around , including (though relations between are permitted in special cases, if they had not prior to their relationship), is strictly forbidden. is similarly outlawed and strictly-enforced laws regarding adultery and extramarital sexual affairs are in-place. All of these are classified as by federal law, with felons receiving up to for breaking these offences. Culture Hani socially and culturally conservative, conforming to preexisting social norms and the establishment, as well as reverence to traditional interpretations of social structure and tradition. Han culture revolves around , which seeks the pursuit of unity of self to (天; karanitan), which is regarded as the order of creation and divine authority, and is in nature. Only through contemplation of this order and rigorous self-cultivation could one reach a state of transformation and enlightenment. It is at its core, seeking to promote social harmony through both social stratification and the establishment of hierarchies in each identified major relationship, the emphasis of virtue, morality, and the ethics. The are three identified major concepts; the , the , and the – all connected to the central goal of maintaining social harmony. However, its history as a nation striving to differentiate itself from its larger neighbours, as well as continuous interaction between its many ethnicities and regional cultures, has created a distinct and unique culture within Hani, distinct from Chinese culture which has greatly influenced it. There is a strong sense of national identity interwoven into Han culture which unifies all Hans (in a sense of citizenship and allegiance, or ) regardless of their origins or beliefs. Those who are applying for citizenship are legally required undergo the process of supervised assimilation (required to achieve proficient literacy in the Han language as well as have basic knowledge of Han culture and history) and naturalization. Due to this, many first-generation immigrants opt for to avoid losing their own cultural identity. In addition to the mainstream culture of Hani, there are various distinct subcultures, with the most prominent being the culture of Palawan and Cuyo and Langbulong, two regions with either a White Han majority or plurality, which are more influenced by Christianity and Sierran culture. Palawañeno culture is also noticeably more heavily socially-liberal and cosmopolitan, as a result of acculturation derived from frequent intercultural contact between its different residents. Mass media Television and radio Han mainstream media is dominated by three major broadcasting companies: the state-owned National Broadcasting Service (NBS), and the privatized Zhenjing Arts Corporation (HAC) and Hibiscus Network Company (HNC). Around 120 million Hans are subscribed to a , , or other forms of television broadcasting. On average, a Han spends about two hours a day watching television programs (excluding time spent on computers, tablets, or other mobile devices). The number of hours is significantly higher among younger age cohorts, reaching as high as four hours among the 13–18 age group. Conversely, while the average Han only spends thirty minutes listening to , Hans use music-streaming services quite often with usage among younger Han reaching six hours. Important genres of television include; and , , , and and . have become quite popular in recent years as well, and the models sometimes put on entertaining acts during product pitches. There is frequent , and many foreign programs (notably Sierran television and ) are banned to air on public television, with those permitted often designated to occupy late time-slots. Print Internet usage Hani is a renowned world leader in internet connectivity and penetration, having the world's at twenty . It is the second country to achieve over fifty-percent broadband penetration per capita, and also to complete full conversion from to . Since its launch, Hani has consistently ranked within the top five for the . A poll conducted in 2014 showed that Hans spent approximately four hours online, additionally, according to a 2007 study, over ninety percent of Hans, or about 135 million people, utilize the internet on at least a weekly-basis. The top level domain (cctld) for Hani is .hn, with the most popular websites in Hani (excluding and ) in 2013 being the social media sites Whistler and Sumi, alongside the video-streaming site Viewer. Mainstream Western sites including and are seldom used, as much of their contents are either blocked (especially those critical of the regime) or unable to attract public attention. Cinema Music Until the eighties, conservative and dominated the music scene. However, the relaxation of restrictions implemented upon cultural imports resulted in the emergence of contemporary Han popular music (otherwise known as H-pop). The nascent genre was heavily influenced by , , (including other derivative forms of ), , and . It is characterized by an abundance of audiovisual elements, performers and artists are typically part of a same-sex group (boy or girl bands) rather than being solo artists or duos. The major music-recording companies in Hani are (listed in amount of revenue): Zhenjing Entertainment (ZJE), Southern Star Entertainment (SSE), and Chutsu Entertainment (CTE). Most music artists typically debut at a young age (ranging between sixteen to twenty-one), and undergo at least two years of vigorous training alongside their normal daily schedule. Cosmetics and beauty standards Han beauty standards are a distinctive part of Han culture, with Hani having the highest rate of cosmetic surgeries per capita. About a fifth of women aged 21–49 has had cosmetic surgery (with the most popular procedures being nose augmentation, jaw reduction, and rib removal), with men only comprising a tenth of clientele. Examples of Han beauty criteria include; a high-bridged nose, a small soft v-shaped face, double eyelids, and pale clear skin. Most of these features are thought to exemplify innocence and chastity. It is a social norm for both and men to spend a lot on cosmetic products. Popular products include blemish balm creams, colour correction creams, essences, serums, exfoliating scrubs, and facial masks (which are intended to serve a lot of purposes). Many Han beauty products contain ingredients that are not included in Western products; including, tea tree oil, green tea extract, and snail cream. In addition to cosmetic products, beauty is said to be achievable through certain dietary or therapeutic practices, which are largely derived or influence from Chinese traditional medicine or local animist tradition. Literature, philosophy, and the arts Cuisine and dining shinigang.jpg| is a flagship dish, using tamarind to get its signature sour flavour Paocai.jpg| , or pickled vegetables, are frequently eaten as a side-dish Chicken Adobo plate.jpg| involves meat marinated in vinegar, soy sauce, and garlic, browned in oil, and simmered in marinade Han cuisine has evolved over several centuries from its humble origins to become highly , incorporating numerous (particularly the regional cuisine found in and ), , and elements that had been adapted to locally-produced ingredients and palate. Seasoning is used heavily to add flavours; for example, garlic is used to enrich the taste and mask the scent of dishes utilizing entrails, while coconut milk and peppers are used in creamy dishes. Spices commonly used are ginger, chili peppers, and powdered black pepper. Other seasonings include soy sauce, oyster sauce, vinegar, salt, sugar, and rice wine. With the exception of coriander and spring onions, which are merely used as , there is little to no usage of . Similar to other Asian countries, rice enjoys status as the staple grain and formulates the basis of a standard Han diet. However, and , which have been introduced as part of the , has emerged as widely-used crops as well. Pork and chicken alongside seafood are the most heavily consumed meats, although Han cuisine readily uses any edible meats; including entrails, offal, and molluscs. Fruits including mangoes, bananas, avocados, and dragonfruit are rarely added into dishes, and instead consumed separately raw, while vegetables are typically boiled or stewed prior to consumption. Dining is traditionally considered an important social activity that reinforces familial relations. are seldom used, and instead dishes are consumed with the use of , or when consuming the liquid contents of soups or stew, a . Main course dishes are typically eaten with a variety of side-dishes, with confectionaries or sweet-drinks concluding meals. may be ingested during meals, with or consumed casually, while is typically reserved for formal settings. Public holidays and celebrations Footnotes |Northeast = • |East = Sierra • |Southeast = • |South = • |Southwest = • • |West = North Vietnam • South Vietnam • |Northwest = • }} Category:Great Han Empire